


The Watch

by Nextredpaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Political!AU, So Married, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nextredpaladin/pseuds/Nextredpaladin
Summary: Christmas is nearing in the United States and Shiro has yet to return from work to suprise the love of his life and husband with a once in a lifetime opportunity.





	The Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh it's a little self indulgent (I'm sorry), but this was a ton of fun to write and I hope you enjoy it!!

Lance paced the room silently, glancing at the watch on his wrist. Shiro was supposed to be home over an hour ago, yet he was nowhere to be found. This wasn’t exactly unusual though, Shiro did often have longer or extended days because he was Chief of Staff for the President of the United States. Today, however, was different. Today, Keith had promised Shiro for an easy day so that they could all return home early for the holiday season. Shiro never really did get a day off, but getting sent home early was as close as he was probably going to get.

The holidays were very big for their little family. Ever since the paladins returned from space they decided to stick together for as long as they could. That was put on a minor setback after it got out that Keith was part alien and essentially exposed the universe, which shifted him from the light of being a hero to being a practical god. The fools we were back then decided it would be funny if he ran for presidency, with Matt Holt as his VP. We did not expect that he would win. Here we were, two years later, Keith had some of the highest approval ratings in presidential history and made the country better as a whole. 

Lance walked upstairs silently and sat on the bed, putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Tonight was supposed to be the first date that he and Shiro have had in months, things had been picking up heat because of midterm elections, but now that they were over things were supposed to cool down. Of course they didn’t. 

Lance laid on his and Shiro’s bed and curled up on his husband's side of the bed. Sometimes Lance found it unfair that Shiro was the only one to ever work so he tried to get jobs. He never really succeeded though because Shiro would always find out and that would put a halt on things.

Shiro had the tendency to spoil his husband, which Lance couldn’t exactly complain about, but it still annoyed him how he couldn’t really do the same thing. Sure, Lance understood why, but he wanted to be able to spoil Shiro using his own money. Shiro didn't completely deprive him of course, he'd always give Lance a good portion of money to spoil either himself or Shiro with. 

Lance heard the door open from downstairs and perked up, smiling widely and running downstairs. Lance stood in the doorway of the living room and watched Shiro slowly take off his jacket and tie, running a hand through his hair. 

“Hi, Shiro!!” Lance cheered, walking over to his husband and wrapping his arms around him, effectively giving him a big hug. 

“Hi, baby boy.” Shiro spoke softly and tiredly, wrapping his arms around Lance and reciprocating the hug. Lance nuzzled Shiro and kissed his chest softly. 

“Did you have a hard day at work?” Lance questioned, peering up hesitantly. Shiro nodded and held Lance closer, leaning down and kissing the top of his head. 

“Press secretary quit today, which was a mess because then I had to cover. I think I did a decent job though, but now there's a position open and I have to look to find someone that Keith would like to have work on his staff.” Shiro laughed dryly and rubbed his eyes. 

Lance frowned and took one of his hands, “Well, how about you open some of your presents early? Maybe it'll help you relax?” Lance sat Shiro down on the couch while he sat on the floor. He grabbed a present that had the name 'Shiro’ on the tag and handed it to him. 

Shiro took the present and started unwrapping it, smiling widely and laughing a little. “Of course you'd get me this.” He smiled taking out all of the skincare items and bath bombs out of the box that was wrapped. 

“Do you like it?” Lance asked, looking at Shiro nervously and trying to read his expression. Shiro nodded and smiled. 

“I have a present for you too, well two for you, baby boy.” Shiro said, smiling and joining Lance on the floor. Shiro grabbed a present from under the tree and handed it to Lance. 

Lance slowly unwrapped the small box and tilted his head to the side, confused as to what it might be. Maybe another necklace? Shiro had a tendency to buy Lance a lot of expensive jewelry. Lance opened the box to be met with an expensive watch, that instead of having numbers had phases of the moon. Lance's jaw dropped in awe. 

“Do you like it?” Shiro asked, twiddling his thumbs nervously. Lance nodded and immediately stuck his arm out as if asking for help to put it on. Shiro laughed softly and helped him put the watch on. 

“Why?” Lance asked, barely getting the word out of his mouth before going back to stare at the face of the watch. 

Shiro smiled and moved closer to Lance, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Well, I figured you'll need it at your new job if you decide to take it. The White House is a busy place filled with busy people and keeping time is a necessity.” Shiro kissed Lance's cheek. 

“The White Hou- WHAT?” Lance cheered jumping up happily. Lance spun around before slamming himself into Shiro who was attempting to get up.

“That's if you want the job, of course.” Shiro smiled and held Lance close to him. 

“Want? I would love that job! But... am I qualified enough for it?” Lance fell from his high and frowned nervously, fearing the worst. 

“Well, we've checked into you and you indeed are qualified enough for it. Did you forget that you somehow passed college in two years with an minor in journalism and a bachelors in political science?” Shiro questioned, looking towards his husband. 

“The only reason I could do that was because of high school, the program I was in allowed me to get an associates in whatever I wanted, so I did only need to go to college for two more years.” Lance stated, biting his lip. 

“The job is yours if you want it, Lance. You're everything that we need, baby boy.” Lance nodded happily and cuddled into Shiro. 

“Thank you for the best Christmas present ever.” Lance said softly and kissed Shiro's cheek. 

“You're welcome, baby boy.” Shiro spoke softly, pulling Lance closer to him and tilting his head up, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. Lance hummed into the kiss and pulled away after a minute, cuddling closer to Shiro. 

This truly was the perfect Christmas in Lance's perspective.


End file.
